Water is widely used within buildings and elsewhere as a heat transfer medium; however, numerous problems exist which require careful water management. For example, potential water use problems include but are not limited to scale formation, corrosion problems and microbiological growth. Any one or a combination of these factors as well as others can result in insufficient heat transfer with consequent requirement for high energy costs, or even other problems such as fouling.
Conventionally, water treatment is used to minimize or prevent these problems. This frequently involves for example the separate addition of a variety of additives to the water each to respond to a specific problem. For example, separate materials can be added as corrosion inhibitors, scale control additives, iron and suspended solids dispersants, microbiocides and the like. The use of such separate materials each with its own function involves the use of complex treatment problems including the addition of several different materials each at its own rate. This obviously presents a considerable expense and inconvenience to separately feed a plurality of materials including separate storage and drum disposal problems, separate feeding means and increased equipment costs, increased handling and manpower time and expense, and a considerable space problem required by the use of such plural materials.
It is highly desirable to develop an improved composition involving the use of a single mixture of components which can be conveniently added to cooling water and which will treat a variety of separate problems.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved cooling water composition involving the use of a single mixture of components for treating a variety of separate problems.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a composition as aforesaid which is simple and convenient to use and which provides significant advantages, such as lower costs, less pumping and equipment requirements and decreased manpower and handling time and expense.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.